sonic the musical
by Kanye Yeezus West
Summary: when sal breaks up with sonic sonic will need 2 find a knew luv. will he cunfes 2 amy with the power of music? read 2 find out. my 1st fanfic. pls read and revew
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the musicall

**athers note: **this is my 1st fanfic hope u enjoy. Its a musicall becuse I was inspaird by other sonic musicalls. I was also inspiaird by the youtube vid sonic genaraitons amy gets mared seasen 1 epesode 1 part 1. pleese rate and revew.

It all began in city escape from sonic advanse 2 in sonics home and sal was there. "sonic I luv u" said sal. "i luv u 2 sal" sad sonic. Then they kiss alot and they luved it but sonic didnt but he didnt show it becase sonic seceretly didnt like sal but didnt want 2 hurt her feelings. They stoped kissing. "sonic wats behind ur back" siad sal. "nuthing hun" yeled sonic. "u tell me now and dont yell" said sal. The pic falls from sonics hand it is amy in a pose. "u..." said sal. "sal im sorry pls dont leeve me." said sonic. "no sonic let me sing you y." said al.

**We are never getting back together by tyler swift**

I remember when we broke up the first time  
>Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen each other in a month  
>When you said you needed space. (What?)<br>Then you come around again and say  
>"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."<br>Remember how that lasted for a day?  
>I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."<p>

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
>We are never ever ever getting back together,<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
>And me falling for it screaming that I'm right<br>And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
>With some indie record that's much cooler than mine<p>

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
>We are never, ever, ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
>Oh oh oh<p>

I used to think that we were forever ever  
>And I used to say, "Never say never..."<br>Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,<br>We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
>We are never ever ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
>We, ooh, getting back together<p>

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

**song over**

sal left sonic home. "i feel bad 4 hurting sals feelings." sonic said.

Sonic went to mad geer from sonic 4. he went her when he felt sad. "i am sad. I didnt meen 2 hurt sal. I think singing will make me fell beter." sonic said.

**Beutifull by m and m**

**warning this song has bad words if u dont like dont reed. I couldnt sensor it bcus I didnt hav time.**

Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
>Everybody has a private world where they can be alone<br>Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
>Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?<p>

I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump  
>If I could just get over this hump<br>But I need something to pull me out this dump,  
>I took my bruises, took my lumps<br>Fell down and I got right back up  
>But I need that spark to get psyched back up<br>In order for me to pick the mic back up  
>I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in<br>I'm starting to feel distant again  
>So I decided just to pick this pen<br>Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
>But I just can't admit<br>Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
>I need a new outlet, and I know some shit's so hard to swallow<br>But I just can't sit back and wallow  
>In my own sorrow<br>But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow  
>One tough act to follow<br>I'll be one tough act to follow  
>Here today, gone tomorrow<br>But you'd have to walk a thousand miles

In my shoes, just to see  
>What it's like, to be me<br>I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
>Just to see what it'd be like to<br>Feel your pain, you feel mine  
>Go inside each other's minds<br>Just to see what we find  
>Look at shit through each other's eyes<br>But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
>They can all get fucked.<br>Just stay true to you  
>So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<br>Oh, they can all get fucked.  
>Just stay true to you, yeah, so...<p>

I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor  
>Everything is so tense and gloom<br>I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room  
>Just as soon as I walk in<br>It's like all eyes on me  
>So I try to avoid any eye contact<br>'cause if I do that then it opens the door for conversation  
>Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention<br>I just want to be just like you  
>Blend in with the rest of the room<br>Maybe just point me to the closest restroom  
>I don't need no fucking man servant<br>Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass  
>Laugh at every single joke I crack<br>And half of them ain't even funny like  
>"Ha!, Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn"<br>Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown  
>So why don't you all sit down?<br>Listen to the tale I'm about to tell  
>Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes<br>And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles

But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
>Oh they can all get fucked.<br>Just stay true to you so  
>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<br>Oh they can all get fucked.  
>Just stay true to you so<p>

Nobody asked for life to deal us  
>With these bullshit hands we're dealt<br>We gotta take these cards ourselves  
>And flip them, don't expect no help<br>Now I could have either just  
>Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned<br>Or take this situation in which I'm placed in  
>And get up and get my own<br>I was never the type of kid  
>To wait by the door and pack his bags<br>Who sat on the porch and hoped and prayed  
>For a dad to show up who never did<br>I just wanted to fit in  
>In every single place<br>Every school I went  
>I dreamed of being that cool kid<br>Even if it meant acting stupid

Aunt Edna always told me "Keep makin' that face it'll get stuck like that"  
>Meanwhile I'm just standin' there<br>Holdin' my tongue tryna talk like this  
>'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old<br>I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryna impress my friends no more  
>But I already told you my whole life story<br>Not just based on my description  
>'cause where you see it from where you're sitting<br>It's probably 110% different  
>I guess we would have to walk a mile<br>In each other's shoes, at least  
>What size you wear? I wear tens<br>Let's see if you can fit your feet

Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
>Everybody has a private world where they can be alone...<br>So are you calling me, are you trying to get through, oh?  
>Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?<br>So oh oh

Yeah... To my babies. Stay strong.  
>Daddy will be home soon<br>And to the rest of the world, god gave you the shoes  
>That fit you, so put 'em on and wear 'em<br>And be yourself, man, be proud of who you are  
>Even if it sounds corny,<br>Don't ever let anyone tell you, you ain't beautiful, so...

**song over**

meanwile...

amy was skiping wen she saw sonic looking sad. "hey sonic wats rng." said amy. Sonic saw amy. "hey amy nothins wrung." said soic. "ok I hope u feel beter bye." said amy. "why didnt I confes 2 amy maybe I will confes later." thout sonic.

2 be cuntinued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the musicall part 2

**authers note: I want 2 thank all the good revews ive been geting 4 this fanfic. I want 2 thank Christian Ape99 4 the good revew. I just want 2 say that im still workin on speling and gramer I dont have time to fix it but thnx. I also lerned how 2 spell eminems name and other words. Enjoy part 2 dont forget 3 revew.**

Sonic was walking throuh city escape when he saw his best frend tails. "hi sonic." said tails. "hey lil bro". said sonic. "how r u" said tails. "im good u?" said sonic. "fine. U look sad." said tails "yah I brokeup with sal." sonic said. "WAT!" said tails. "yah. She found a pic of amy I had and she left me. I also want 2 confess 2 amy but im too scared shell say no." said sonc. "sonic let me some thing." said tails.

**Loose yourslef by eminem**

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
>To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment<br>Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
>Yo<p>

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
>There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti<br>He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
>But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,<br>The whole crowd goes so loud  
>He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out<br>He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
>The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah!<br>Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
>Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked<br>He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
>Easy, no<br>He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
>It don't matter, he's dope<br>He knows that but he's broke  
>He's so stagnant, he knows<br>When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
>Back to the lab again, yo<br>This whole rhapsody  
>He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him<p>

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
>You own it, you better never let it go<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo<br>You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
>You own it, you better never let it go<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo<p>

**song over**

thanks lik bro I will confess 2 amy now." said sonic. So sonic did. "amy will u be my girlfreind?" said sonic. "wat do u mean sonic." said amy. "let me sing it to u" said sonic. People then begin 2 dance around sonic as he sanf.

**Bound 2 by kanye west**

**warning this song also has bad words I didnt censor but I only used part of the song and I only used this song becuse its bout falling in luv.**

Bound to fall in love  
>Bound to fall in love (Uh-huh, honey)<p>

All them other niggas lame, and you know it now  
>When a real nigga hold you down, you supposed to drown<br>Bound

Bound to fall in love  
>Bound to fall in love (Uh-huh, honey)<p>

What you doing in the club on a Thursday?  
>She say she only here for her girl birthday<br>They ordered champagne but still look thirsty  
>Rock Forever 21 but just turned thirty<br>I know I got a bad reputation  
>Walking 'round, always mad reputation<br>Leave a pretty girl sad reputation  
>Start a Fight Club, Brad reputation<br>I turned the nightclub out of the basement  
>I'll turn the plane 'round, your ass keep complaining<br>How you gon' be mad on vacation?  
>Dutty wining 'round all these Jamaicans<br>Uh, this that prom shit  
>This that what we do, don't tell your mom shit<br>This that red cup, all on the lawn shit  
>Got a fresh cut, straight out the salon, bitch<p>

I know you're tired of loving, of loving  
>With nobody to love, nobody, nobody (Uh-huh, honey)<p>

**song over**

"wow sonic that was beutifol." said amy. "i now thanks" said sonic. They kiss and becum boyfrend and girlfrend XD 3 XDXD. "wow sonic that was amazing" said amy. "yeah" said sonic.

Meanwile...

eggman was in his lab doing evil things creeating an evil robot 2 kill sonic. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA with this machine sonic will die HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." said eggman. Then a hedgehog that looked like shadow but w/ a black coat and purpel strips came out of the mashine. "your name will be dash the hedgehog. Now kill sonic." said eggman. "yes master." said dash. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sonic is mine." said eggman.

2 be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the musicall part 3

sonic was dancing down the street he was singing to becase he was amys bf.

**The man by aloe black**

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<br>Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

I believe every lie that I ever told  
>Paid for every heart that I ever stole<br>I played my cards and I didn't fold  
>Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (this is my world)<br>Somewhere I heard that life is a test  
>I been through the worst but I still give my best<br>God made my mold different from the rest  
>Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed (this is my world)<p>

Stand up now and face the sun  
>Won't hide my tail or turn and run<br>It's time to do what must be done  
>Be a king when kingdom comes<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<br>Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

I got all the answers to your questions  
>I'll be the teacher you can be the lesson<br>I'll be the preacher you be the confession  
>I'll be the quick relief to all your stressin' (this is my world)<br>It's a thin line between love and hate  
>Is you really real or is you really fake<br>I'm a soldier standing on my feet  
>No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)<p>

Stand up now and face the sun  
>Won't hide my tail or turn and run<br>It's time to do what must be done  
>Be a king when kingdom comes<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<br>Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

I'm the man  
>Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all<br>I'm the man  
>Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

Well you can tell everybody  
>Yeah you can tell everybody<br>Go ahead and tell everybody  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<br>Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
>I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man<p>

**song over**

then he saw a hedgehog that looked like shadow but he had purpel stripes and he had a gun. "hey shadow." said sonic. "who is shadow im not shadow im dash and u will die." said dash. He then shooted sonic w/ the gun but sonic was to fast and dogjed the bulet but dash shot more but sonic doged them all and dash ran out. "curse u hedgehog." said dash. Dash then ran waay and sonic ran aftr him but dash was faster then sonic.

Meanwile...

dash was at eggmans lab. "did u kill sonic." said eggman. "no." said dash. "DASH U IDEOT." said eggman. "sory eggman pls forgive me." said dash. "i will give u one more shot at killing sonic." said eggman. "ok eggman." said dash.

Meanwile...

sal walked into eggmans lab. "eggman did u need me." said sal. "yes sal sonic luvs amy." said eggman. "SONIC WILL DIE I WILL KILL HIM." said sal. "do it then for me." said eggman. "i will." said sal. She then went 2 kill sonic.

Meanwile...

sonic and amy were playing minecraft the best game ever next to sonic advencher 2. sonic begin 2 sing about it.

**Eye of the spider by itsoo1**

**spoof of eye of the tiger by serviver.**

Play Minecraft to cook some raw fish, because they smell really nasty. Kill some mobs before you get on their plate, so you don't get to feel the pain. And then you craft and mine and dig, to gain experience points ya. And then you strike to get raw pork from pigs, it has no end but it's still the best game.

It's the eye of the spider it's poison in one bite, oh look out, I'm an excellent fighter. The creepers and the zombies other mobs of the night, spiders give you some string and the eye, of the spider

**song over**

but then sal and dash broke in with guns in there hands and they shoot them but sonic picked up amy and ran and doged the bulets. Amy then got her pikopiko hamer out and killed sal. Dash then ran away. "thanks amy 4 saving me." sonic said. "ur welcome now kiss me." said amy. They then kiss.

To be coninued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin I want 2 say that im sorry I havnt writen in a wile so heres my new sonic musical chapter hope u enjoy it also. also pocksuppet wat r u talking about this is a real fanfic not a parody U R STUPID AND SHULD GO BACK 2 PRESCHOOL I HATE U. also thnx christian ape99 I am working har don my gramar and thnx lil knux I luv ur stories especially sonics house party**

sonic and amy were waling in station square when dash came out and started atacking them! Sonic spindashed into dash and dash got hurt but he got up and punched sonic and sonic was bleeding but he kicked dash and fought back. Sonic then did a homing attacj but it was blocked by dash so sonic did his new move which was the super ultra spin homing dash light attack 300 and it almos killed dash but didnt because sonic doesnt kill. Then dash got up and threw amy into a wall and sonic then became dark sonic and thats when sonic can kill peple and sonic did the dark ultra spin attack and that really almost killed dash. Then amy got up and sang a song.

**Why cant we be friends by smash mouth**

Why can't we be friends _[4x]_

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
>I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine<p>

Why can't we be friends _[4x]_

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
>I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around<br>I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
>I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime<p>

Why can't we be friends _[4x]_

The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
>As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony<br>I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
>And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent<p>

Why can't we be friends _[4x]_

Sometimes I don't speak right  
>But did I know what I was talking about<br>I know you're working for the CIA  
>They wouldn't have you in the mafia<p>

Why can't we be friends _[4x]_

**end of song**

this touched dashs hart. "im sorry 4 hurting u sonic," said dash. "its ok," sonic said. "yeah we can be friends," said amy. And then they did. But then eggman came out.

To be conintue


End file.
